


Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, elf!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnej świątecznej nocy na ogródek Harry’ego spadł elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych, jednokierunkowych świąt! :D
> 
> one direction nie należą na mnie, chociaż to _fikcyjne_ opowiadanie tak. tytuł pochodzi od piosenki yellowcard "christmas lights". tumblr: felix-bronchitis.

            Mikołaj zawsze ostrzegał elfy, żeby się nie wychylały poza sanie. Pojazd pędził przez świat z zawrotną prędkością, więc nie trudno było o wypadek. I tak nikt nie miał ochoty tego robić – wiatr we włosach zrywający czapeczki z głów i wywołujący łzy w oczach nie zachęcał to podziwiania widoków.

            Oczywiście, Louis był tym, który jako jedyny się do tego nie zastosował.

            Pierwszy raz leciał z Mikołajem na rozdawanie prezentów. Był to wielki zaszczyt dla każdego elfa, więc już cały grudzień chodził nabuzowany. Pakował zabawki z większą werwą niż zwykle i uśmiechał się do każdego jeszcze szerzej, niż miał to w zwyczaju.

            Kiedy wreszcie nadeszła wigilia, a zegar, nad którym widniał kontur Nowej Zelandii, został podświetlony na czerwono, wszystkie wytypowane elfy razem z Mikołajem zasiadły w saniach, z wielkimi worami prezentów. Mikołaj strzelił lejcami, a renifery poderwały się do biegu, po chwili wzbijając się w powietrze.

            Właściwie to nikt nie wiedział, jak udaje się Mikołajowi rozdać te wszystkie prezenty w jedną noc, nawet pomagające mu elfy. Po prostu zatrzymywali się nad każdym domem, elfy wchodziły przez komin (bo bądźmy szczerzy, ale nasz stary dobry Święty do tego się nie nadaje) i zostawiały paczuszki pod choinką, i zawsze, _zawsze_ zdążali na czas. Magia? Najprawdopodobniej.

            Noc mijała, a sanie pędziły na zachód, przemierzając kolejne kilometry i strefy czasowe.

            Najbardziej fascynujące dla Louisa było to, jak zmieniał się Mikołaj podczas podróży – w każdym kraju wyglądał tak, jak wierzyły w niego dzieci. Najdrastyczniejsza zmiana zaszła nad Rosją i resztą wschodniej Europy, gdzie jego czerwony kubrak stał się niebiesko-srebrzysty, broda gęsta i dzika, a oczy jakby z lodu – wtedy Lou zrozumiał, kto to Dziadek Mróz.

            W końcu przelecieli nad całą Europą, elfy zostawiły ostatnie prezenty we Francji i wdrapały się do sań.

            - Trzymaj się mocno – powiedział Ashton, przyjaciel Louisa i elf, który już trzeci raz brał w tym udział. – Przelatujemy nad kanałem La Manche, a tu zawsze trochę trzęsie.

            - Czemu? – zdziwił się Lou, ale złapał brzegu ławki, na której siedział. – Przecież lecieliśmy już nad różnymi morzami i nic się nie działo.

            - Ale tu jest inaczej – zaznaczył Ash. – Nikt nie wie, o co dokładnie chodzi, w każdym razie są tu niezłe turbulencje. Nad Anglią są nieco mniejsze, ale też nie jest przyjemnie.

            Lou tylko uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, ale już o nic nie pytał. Sanie wzbiły się w powietrze i faktycznie, można było to odczuć. Na całe szczęście cali i zdrowi dotarli na Wyspy Brytyjskie, robiąc jeszcze kilka przystanków na Wyspach Kanałowych.

            I wtedy zaczęło się coś dziać.

            Renifery musiały coś wyczuć, bo już lecąc nad lądem zaczęły wierzgać w powietrzu, sprawiając, że saniami zaczęło rzucać. Mikołaj próbował wylądować, ale nie potrafił przywrócić spanikowanych zwierząt do porządku.

            Wtedy Louis wpadł na pomysł, żeby sprawdzić, co jest pod nimi, bo to może być powodem tego wszystkiego.

            - Nie, Lou! – krzyknął Ashton, próbując złapać go za kostkę, kiedy ten klękał na ławeczce, żeby się wychylić. Elf jednak nie zdążył; w momencie, kiedy Louis przechylił tułów przez bok sani, uderzył w niego jeszcze silniejszy wiatr…

            … i nagle już był poza saniami.

            Dopiero wtedy stwierdził, że Mikołaj miał rację z tymi ostrzeżeniami.

***

            To było dziecinne. To było _bardzo_ dziecinne, ale niezależnie od tego, ile razy sobie to Harry powtarzał, jego sytuacja się nie zmieniała.

            Dalej nie mógł zasnąć, bo nie mógł się doczekać, aż rano odpakuje prezenty.        

            Chciał sobie za to przyłożyć w twarz. Na Boga, miał już prawie dwadzieścia lat! Gdyby Gemma się o tym dowiedziała, miałaby z niego ubaw przez następne pół roku. A potem przypomniałoby jej się przy okazji następnej Gwiazdki. I następnej… I nie omieszkałaby powiedzieć tego jego przyjaciołom.

            Chłopak jęknął, obracając się na brzuch. W żadnej pozycji nie było mu już wygodnie, był okrutnie zmęczony, ale jednak sen nie nadchodził. Jego krążące myśli co chwila wracały do choinki i tego, co może znajdować się pod nią.

            (Nie żeby wierzył w Mikołaja; po prostu rodzice nigdy nie mówili mu, co dostanie, a on jeszcze ani razu nie znalazł kryjówki z prezentami.)

            Jego łóżko skrzypnęło, kiedy przewrócił się na wznak. To się zaczynało robić nudne. Nie może do niego przyjść Piaskowy Ludek, taki jak w „Strażnikach Marzeń”, żeby posypać mu oczy piaskiem i wyczarować piękne sny? O jakichś przystojnych aktorach na przykład?

            **_B U M ._**

Głuche tąpnięcie rozniosło się po domu, a chłopak omal nie dostał zawału serca, tak się przeraził. Usiadł, łapiąc się za serce i rozejrzał się wokół. Nie, to nie w jego pokoju. Może to u rodziców się przewróciła szafa czy coś? Albo u Gemmy?

            Nie, to brzmiało, jakby przyszło z dworu.

            Oczywiście, kiedy wyjrzał przez okno z widokiem na ogród, nic nie zobaczył w egipskich ciemnościach nocy; musiał znaleźć po omacku swój telefon i włączyć w nim latarkę, a potem dopiero mógł popatrzeć, i…

            Moment. Czy tam leży człowiek?

            Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało. Na cieniutkiej warstewce śniegu, która zasłała trawnik tego wieczora, wyraźnie wybijał się ludzki kształt. Ale skąd on się tam wziął? I czy to miało coś wspólnego z tym odgłosem?

            Harry wciągnął przez głowę swój domowy sweter, najbrzydszy z brzydkich swetrów jakie widział świat, i zakładając kapcie zbiegł na dół. Nie zmieniając ich na żadne inne obuwie wybiegł z domu na ogród, świecąc sobie telefonem. Przy okazji rozpatrywał różne opcje: może to sąsiad spadł z drzewa, które kilka gałęzi przewieszało przez płot? Nie, co on by robił o trzeciej nad ranem na drzewie? A może ktoś wypadł z samolotu? Jezus Maria, miejmy nadzieję, że nie, bo to znaczy, że ten człowiek jest martwy, a to by nie było najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą do odnalezienia w świąteczny poranek. Prawie poranek. Nieważne.

            Stając nad człowiekiem (którego chłopak bał się nazywać „ciałem”), nagle nie wiedział, co zrobić. Widział głowę, dwie ręce i dwie nogi. Widział czerwone spodnie i zielony płaszcz. Widział krótkie włosy, najprawdopodobniej brązowe. Tylko co on miał z nim teraz zrobić?

            Harry przyklęknął i najdelikatniej jak umiał, trzymając telefon w zębach, obrócił człowieka na plecy, bojąc się, że coś uszkodzi. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie zajęcia z pierwszej pomocy i to, że najpierw powinien sprawdzić oddech. Nachylił się i z zaskoczeniem poczuł delikatny podmuch, słysząc cichutkie świszczenie i czując drapanie zarostu mężczyzny na swoim policzku. Odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł na piętach, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić dalej. Naturalną rzeczą  byłoby przeniesienie go do domu, ale nie wiedział, czy nic mu tym nie zrobi. Jednak jego spodnie na kolanach zaczęły się robić nieprzyjemnie mokre i zimne, a skarpetki już dawno przesiąkły, więc _zdecydowanie_ musi coś zrobić. Ale co?

            - Hej – powiedział, potrząsając delikatnie za ramię faceta. Cóż, jak na kogoś kto upadł na twarz (może próbując przejść przez ich ogródek do kogoś innego, Harry dalej nie wiedział, jak on się tam znalazł), nie miał ani złamanego nosa, ani rozciętego czoła, tylko nieco przybrudzoną twarz od mokrej ziemi znajdującej się pod śniegiem. Jego płaszczyk miał dziwny krój, a czerwono-zielony szalik był we wzór prezentów. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, Harry po raz kolejny potrząsnął go za ramię i wtedy coś zaczęło się dziać. Facet zacisnął powieki, a potem je uniósł, ukazując błyszczące oczy ze źrenicami rozszerzonymi ze strachu (a może nocnej ciemności).

            - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał chłopak i było to najgłupsze pytanie, jakie kiedykolwiek mógł zadać. No bo serio, ten facet leżał na jego ogródku nie dając znaku życia. Czego on oczekiwał, że powie „tak” i wyjdzie, jak gdyby nigdy nic?

            - Jesteś człowiekiem – było za to jedynym, co powiedział. Okej… Kiedy Harry nachylał się nad nim, żeby sprawdzić oddech, nie wyczuł zapachu alkoholu, tylko delikatny aromat lukrecji. A może on był naćpany czy coś?

            - A ty chyba jesteś poturbowany – odpowiedział Harry, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dziwność tego pytania. – Coś cię boli? Pomóc ci wstać?

            Facet spróbował usiąść o własnych siłach, ale kiedy podparł się lewą ręką, nabrał powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby i opadł z powrotem na ziemię.

            - Chyba mam złamaną rękę – stęknął.

            - A coś innego? – spytał od razu Harry. – Jak nogi? Umiesz nimi poruszać?

            Facet uniósł jedną i zgiął w kolanie, a potem drugą. Poruszył stopami.

            - W porządku – odparł słabo, a chłopakowi spadł kamień z serca, bo i nogi, i jego kręgosłup najwidoczniej były całe.

            - W takim razie zabieram cię do domu – oznajmił Harry i z lekkością uniósł go na rękach. Facet odruchowo objął go zdrową ręką za szyję, ale chłopak i tak był zdziwiony, jak lekki on był. A lekki w sensie nie więcej niż trzydzieści kilo, tak na oko. Jezu, kim on był?

            - Gdzie? – stęknął facet, ale nie miał zbyt dużo do powiedzenia. Harry z telefonem w zębach wrócił do domu (przy okazji zauważył, że nie zamknął wcześniej drzwi i na parterze było zimno jak w jakiejś chłodni) i bez zastanowienia skierował się do swojego pokoju. Położył faceta na swoim rozbebeszonym łóżku, pozamykał wszystkie drzwi i zapalił światło, żeby wreszcie go dobrze obejrzeć.

            - Rozbierz się – powiedział i dopiero po chwili się zorientował, jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. Na szczęście facet nie bardzo wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, więc tego nie zauważył. Harry musiał mu pomóc zdjąć najpierw buty (jakieś dziwne kozaki), a potem płaszcz, pod którym znajdował się czerwony sweter w białe renifery. – A tak w ogóle, co robiłeś na moim ogródku? – spytał, pomagając przy zdejmowaniu swetra. Ręka musiała go naprawdę mocno boleć.

            - Spadłem… - zaczął i przerwał, bo ręka musiała dać mu się we znaki. – Spadłem z sań – dokończył.

            - Sań? – zdziwił się Harry. Facet pokiwał głową.

            - Świętego Mikołaja.

            Okej, on był na haju.

            Harry już miał coś powiedzieć na ten temat (albo spoliczkować się za wsadzenie sobie narkomana do łóżka, jakkolwiek to zabrzmi), tylko że przekładając sweter przez jego głowę przydługie włosy odsłoniły jedno ucho… Spiczaste ucho.

            Chłopak bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę, żeby go dotknąć. Facet zamarł, ale nie poruszył się.

            - Prawdziwe… - wyszeptał Styles, czując skórę, a nie żaden plastik, pod palcami. Moment, to wciąż mógł być narkoman który zrobił sobie operację. Bo ludzie robią sobie takie operacje, na elfie uszy, prawda?

            Ale moment. Ten śmieszny płaszczyk. Czerwone spodnie. Dziwnie mały ciężar ciała. Zapach lukrecji. Spiczaste uszy.

            - To albo jest sen, albo jesteś elfem – powiedział wreszcie. Wiedział jednak, że to nie może być sen; skarpetki i kolana miał mokre, a uszy i policzki go bolały z zimna. – Elfem? – miał zamiar powtórzyć, ale wyszło mu to jak pytanie.

            Tajemniczy gość skinął głową, a Harry nie miał powodów, by mu nie wierzyć.

            - Więc, um. Pójdę po bandaże – powiedział, wskazując na jego spuchniętą lewą rękę. Na całe szczęście elf był w podkoszulku, więc mogli uniknąć jakichś niezręczności, za co chłopak był bardzo wdzięczny. Na palcach przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie znalazł bandaże i jakąś maść, która mimo że złamanej kości nie poskłada, zadziała na opuchliznę. Wziął też jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe.

            Kiedy Harry wrócił do pokoju, zaważył, że elf rozgląda się ciekawie w około. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po grzbietach książek na półce, jakichś starych maskotkach których chłopak nie miał serca wyrzucić i innych rzeczach zgromadzonych w niewielkiej sypialni.

            Harry odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę elfa.

            - Mam coś żeby cię opatrzyć – powiedział i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, żeby zająć się jego ręką. Jego palce przesuwały się delikatnie po skórze elfa, wmasowując w nią maść.

            - Jak masz na imię? – spytał elf, a głowa chłopaka podskoczyła w górę, kiedy zwrócił na niego wzrok.

            - Harry – przedstawił się, wracając do jego ręki, którą zaczął owijać bandażem. – Trzymaj ją przez cały czas tak. – Zademonstrował, zginając ją w łokciu i przyciskając do jego klatki piersiowej. – Jakbyś miał temblak. Zaraz ci dam tabletkę… - mruknął, wyciągając listek z kartonika. Elf obserwował go cały czas bez słowa. Posłusznie połknął tabletkę i położył się na łóżku. – Teraz spróbuj się przespać, a jutro zobaczymy, co dalej.

            - A ty gdzie będziesz spał, Harry? – spytał elf. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na szafę.

            - Mam śpiwór. I karimatę. Poradzę sobie.

            Elf wyglądał, jakby miał się spierać, ale w końcu tego nie zrobił. Harry wyciągnął wszystko z szafy i rozłożył się na podłodze przy łóżku. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do elfa i zgasił światło.

            - Jestem Louis – powiedział elf, kiedy zapadła ciemność, a chłopak położył się na swoim prowizorycznym posłaniu.

            - Ładnie – stwierdził po chwili Harry. – Ale teraz spróbujmy zasnąć.

***

            - Harry! Wstawaj, księżniczko! – rozległo się wołanie i Louis otworzył oczy. Bolała go ręka, bolały go plecy, przy czym czuł się nie najlepiej. Podpierając się zdrową ręką usiadł na łóżku dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i stanęła w nich jakaś długowłosa dziewczyna w piżamie.

            Dziewczyna. Łał. Już drugi człowiek, którego zobaczył w przeciągu… Prawdopodobnie dwudziestu czterech godzin. Co było bardzo ciekawym doświadczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie żadnemu elfowi się to nigdy nie udało. Mimo że z wyglądu podobni, ludzie byli zupełnie inni od elfów; ich emocje miały inną rangę, ich umysły były zbyt małe, by pojąć magię.

            Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a potem przeniosła oczy na Harry’ego, leżącego na ziemi i śpiącego jak zabity. Kopnęła go delikatnie w brzuch, żeby go obudzić, po czym założyła ręce na piersi.

            - Gem? – spytał, przecierając oczy.

            - Harry – powiedziała ostro. Chłopak przeczesał palcami włosy i obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa.

            - Nie wiem co myślisz – zaczął, odwracając się z powrotem do dziewczyny nazwanej Gem – ale to nie jest tak, jak myślisz.

            - W takim razie mi to wytłumacz, braciszku.

            _O_ , pomyślał Louis. Więc to rodzeństwo. Sam takowego nie miał – elfy zawsze były jedynakami, co w pewnym sensie było trochę smutne. Ale w sąsiedztwie mieszkała mała elfka Lottie, którą lubił się opiekować…

            Tymi myślami przypomniał sobie o tym, że nie jest na wakacjach. Wypadł z sań Mikołaja i wylądował u kogoś na podwórku, bez możliwości znalezienia przez przyjaciół i powrotu do domu. I miał złamaną rękę. Cóż, jeśli wróci kiedyś na Biegun, z pewnością przebije opowieść starego Etienne, który za młodu przeszedł całą Antarktydę wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu dzwonka, który odpadł od sań Mikołaja.

            Harry wygramolił się ze śpiwora, omal nie wpadając na szafę, kiedy zaplątały mu się w niego nogi, ale wstał i spojrzał na siostrę z góry.

            - To jest Louis – powiedział, a elf zdziwił się, jak ładnie wypowiada jego imię. Szczerze mówiąc, jak go teraz widzi w świetle dnia, i to pojedynczego, a nie dwie rozmazane sylwetki, może stwierdzić, że cały jest ładny. Tak. Harry to ładny człowiek. – I Louis, on… Spadł z nieba? – powiedział niepewnie, jakby się bał, że siostra mu nie uwierzy. Lou zobaczył uniesione brwi i niedowierzające spojrzenie.

            - Jestem elfem – sprecyzował, mając nadzieję, że tym pomoże dziewczynie w zrozumieniu. – Wypadłem z sań Mikołaja, bo renifery się spłoszyły, a ja nie uważałem.

            Harry spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, kręcąc głową. Jego siostra uniosła brwi jeszcze wyżej i wyszła z pokoju.

            - Mamo! – usłyszał, jak woła. – Harry przyprowadził do domu ćpuna!

            Harry przejechał dłonią po twarzy, ale po chwili pojawił się na niej delikatny uśmiech.

            - Jak się dziś czujesz? – zapytał. – Co z ręką?

            - Boli – odparł. – I cały jestem jakiś taki… - Wzruszył prawym ramieniem.

            - Nie dziwię się, musiałeś spaść z wysoka.

            Z korytarza dało się słyszeć kroki dwóch osób i chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco.

            - Mogą ci nie uwierzyć – ostrzegł.

            - Jak to? – spytał Louis, ale Harry nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo w drzwiach stanęła dziewczyna i kobieta, która wyglądała identycznie jak Harry. A raczej to Harry wyglądał identycznie jak ona.

            - Nie jesteś elfem-narkomanem, prawda? – zapytał szybko Louisa, a ten pokręcił głową.

            - Robin! – zawołała kobieta, nie odrywając wzroku od siedzącego w łóżku, na w pół przykrytego kołdrą elfa. Po chwili za jej plecami pojawił się mężczyzna. Czyżby ojciec chłopaka?

            - Ja wytłumaczę – powiedział Harry, chociaż ton jego głosu był mniej pewny, niż kiedy rozmawiał tylko z siostrą. Przesunął się tak, żeby choć trochę zasłaniać Lou, jakby w obronnym geście.

            - Lepiej, żebyś to zrobił – powiedział mężczyzna ostrzegawczym tonem.

            Chłopak pokiwał głową i wziął głęboki oddech. Louis przygryzł wargę, przyciągając zabandażowaną rękę bliżej do ciała.

            - Może w nocy słyszeliście takie… takie tąpnięcie? No, bo… - Spojrzał na elfa. – No bo Louis wypadł z sań Mikołaja. Bo jest elfem.

            Wzrok całej trójki wyrażał różne emocje: od niedowierzania, przez zmęczenie, do obawy. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie wierzą, że jest elfem? Nie wygląda za bardzo elfio? Ostatnio widział jakąś bajkę dla dzieci, gdzie elfy były malutkimi śmiesznymi stworzonkami w czapeczkach z dzwoneczkiem. Okej, może on nie ma stopy wysokości, tylko trochę więcej, ale to nie znaczy, że jest złym elfem!

            - On nie jest ćpunem, _przysięgam_ – powiedział Harry. – Mówię prawdę. Możecie sami sprawdzić!

            Na potwierdzenie Louis pokiwał głową i odgarnął włosy, żeby pokazać spiczaste ucho. Przynajmniej _to_ ich powinno przekonać.

            - Prawdziwe – zapewnił. – Możecie sprawdzić.

            Siostra Harry’ego bez wahania podeszła i dotknęła jego ucha. Zamrugała i zmarszczyła brwi.

            - Prawdziwe – mruknęła i wciągnęła powietrze przez nos. – A to… Czy to lukrecja?

            Elf wzruszył ramieniem. Dopiero po chwili mama i tata Harry’ego podeszli i też dotknęli jego uszu.

            - Wypadłem z sań – powtórzył po raz kolejny Lou. – Mikołaj ostrzegał, żeby się nie wychylać. A ja nie posłuchałem. No i… - Znów wzruszył zdrowym ramieniem. – Chyba złamałem rękę. I wszystko mnie boli.

            Cała rodzina spojrzała po sobie.

            - Czy Mikołaj po ciebie wróci? – spytała mama Harry’ego.

            - Nie wiem. – Pokręcił głową. – Mógł pomyśleć, że nie… Że nie przeżyłem.

            - Czy jest jakiś inny sposób, żebyś wrócił na Biegun?

            Elf zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową.

            - Może zejdziemy na dół? – zaproponował Harry. - I wreszcie odpakuję prezenty – powiedział, rozładowując napiętą atmosferę.

            - Jasne – powiedziała jego mama. – Zrobimy śniadanie. I zastanowimy się, co zrobić.

            Chłopak pokiwał głową i wszyscy ulotnili się z jego pokoju. Harry teatralnie otarł czoło i uśmiechnął się do Lou.

            - Jakoś poszło – westchnął, kładąc ręce na biodrach, po czym pokręcił głową.

            - Co? – spytał Louis.

            - Nic – odparł jedynie chłopak i wskazał na niego. – Zaraz ci dam coś do przebrania, bo twoje spodnie są chyba trochę brudne.

            Elf odgarnął kołdrę i faktycznie, jego czerwone spodnie były całe z błota. Kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego, ten wyciągał coś z szafy. Podał mu czarne dresy, mówiąc, że te powinny być na niego dobre, a potem jakiś biały sweter.

            - Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza – powiedział. – Przebierz się, umyj, co tam chcesz.

            Lou skinął głową i po chwili wrócił, w nieco za szerokich spodniach, które musiał mocno przyciągnąć sznurkiem w pasie, ale ze swetrem w ręce.

            - Nie dałem rady założyć. Pomożesz mi?

            - Jasne. – Harry skinął głową i z największą ostrożnością mu pomógł. Potem podwinął lewy rękaw, żeby odsłonić bandaż. Z jednej z szafek wyciągnął jakąś chustę we wzór amerykańskiej flagi, z której zrobił mu temblak. – Okej, możemy zejść na dół.

            Louis skinął głową i podążył boso za Harrym.

            - Nigdy nie spotkałem żadnych ludzi – wyznał cicho elf.

            - Nigdy? – zdziwił się Harry. Lou pokręcił głową.

            - Elfy pracują tylko w miasteczku Mikołaja. Pakują prezenty, opiekują się reniferami, pomagają rozdawać prezenty.

            - I ty rozdawałeś prezenty, tak?

            - Mhm – przytaknął Louis. – Pierwszy raz. I chyba ostatni.

            Weszli do salonu i elf stanął jak wryty. Duża choinka była ustrojona różnokolorowymi bombkami, papierowymi łańcuchami i łańcuchami z bibuły i słomek, a pod nią leżał niewielki stosik paczek. Stół był nakryty do śniadania dla pięciu osób, mama Harry’ego właśnie nalewała herbaty do kubków.

            - Coś się stało? – spytał Harry z zaniepokojeniem. – Boli cię coś?

            - Nic mi nie jest – odparł, potrząsając głową. – Tylko… To wygląda jak z bajki. Jak z ilustracji w podręcznikach.

            Harry wskazał mu miejsce, w którym ma usiąść, a sam zajął krzesło obok.

            - Na Biegunie tak to nie wygląda?

            - Na Biegunie jesteśmy zbyt zajęci świętami… Żeby sami obchodzić święta – powiedział i parsknął śmiechem. – Niedorzeczne, prawda?

            Harry wzruszył ramionami. Śniadanie zjedli w dziwnej atmosferze, rozmawiając o tym, co można zrobić z elfem. Niestety nie przyszło im nic na myśl – nic poza _czekaniem_ , na ewentualne przybycie Mikołaja.

            - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby jeden elf sprawił nam kłopot – stwierdziła Anne. – A teraz Harry, jeśli mogę cię prosić, rozdaj nam prezenty, bo chyba na to najbardziej czekałeś.

            - Nieprawda! – wykrzyknął chłopak, udając oburzonego, ale z uśmiechem na ustach wstał od stołu i sięgnął po pierwszą, małą paczuszkę leżącą na wierzchu.

            - Gemma – przeczytał i podał to swojej siostrze. Okazało się, że dostała pierścionek w kształcie piórka, które owijałoby jej palec. Do tego w innej paczce znalazła jakąś książkę. Rodzice Harry’ego dostali pościel w bordowo-kremowe wzory, a chłopak całe brokatowe buty (wydawał się być nimi zachwycony) i bandankę.

            - Głupio tak, że dla ciebie nic nie ma – powiedziała Gemma.

            - To, że mnie tu przyjęliście, jest wystarczającym prezentem – odparł, a ona wywróciła oczami. Miała coś powiedzieć, ale mama jej przerwała.

            - Gem, pomożesz mi teraz przygotować rzeczy do obiadu – powiedziała. – A potem Harry upiecze jakieś ciasto. Dobrze?

            Rodzeństwo pokiwało głowami, a Louis pochylił się do Harry’ego.

            - Robicie taki duży obiad dla całej rodziny? – spytał szeptem. Chłopak pokiwał głową. – Łał, jak w filmach i książkach!

            Harry się do niego uśmiechnął, a elf stwierdził, że nigdy nie powinien przestawać.

***

            Kiedy chłopak wrócił z łazienki do swojego pokoju, zauważył elfa przeglądającego jego książki. Nie miał ich zbyt wiele, ale najwidoczniej dla Louisa wszystkie były bardzo ciekawe. Harry pościelił łóżko i schował swoją piżamę, a potem usiadł na materacu i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i usiadł obok chłopaka.

            - Na Biegunie nie macie takich książek jak my?

            Elf pokręcił głową.

            - Tylko te o świętach. _Opowieść wigilijną_ , takie rzeczy. I filmy, też świąteczne.

            - Żyjecie tylko świętami… - powiedział Harry z zamyśleniem. – Latem też? I wiosną?

            Louis wzruszył zdrowym ramieniem i zaczął się bawić nitką prującą się z bandaża.

            - To miasteczko Mikołaja – odparł. – Chyba o to chodzi... Żeby przygotowywać się do tego jednego dnia w roku, kiedy są święta.

            - A co z wakacjami? Nie możecie pojechać gdzieś do ciepłych krajów czy coś?

            Elf się jedynie roześmiał, co Harry wziął za odpowiedź negatywną.

            - Okej, okej, rozumiem, zima i święta. Ale czy to się nie nudzi?

            - Mamy różne zajęcia – powiedział Louis. – Naprawdę różne. No i… To tak w sumie, jak u was, prawda? Chodzicie do szkoły, żeby przygotować się do jakiegoś zawodu, a potem go wykonujecie przez całe życie… Będąc w tej samej społeczności…

            - Zawsze się można przeprowadzić.

            Louis uniósł brwi i pokiwał głową z boku na bok.

            - No tak… - westchnął wreszcie. – Ale właściwie żaden elf się nad tym nie zastanawia. Nie wie, jak tu jest, w waszym świecie, bo tylko uczy się o was z podręczników.

            - A co macie w tych podręcznikach? – zapytał ciekawie Harry.

            - O zwyczajach świątecznych w różnych krajach. Takie rzeczy.

            Chłopak pokręcił głową, poprawiając sobie włosy, żeby mu nie spadały na czoło.

            - Strasznie monotematycznie.

            - Elfy się przyzwyczaiły, nie znają innego życia.

            Między Louisem i Harrym zapadło milczenie. Chłopak spojrzał na elfa i ponownie delikatnie dotknął jego ucha. Nie znał dobrze Louisa, ale to była rzecz, która mu się w nim podobała najbardziej; zaraz za nią były zmarszczki w kącikach oczu kiedy się uśmiechał. Był tak pozytywną osobą…

            Harry nie wiedział, jak długo u nich zostanie, ale bardzo chciał go poznać. Dlatego zaczął zadawać pytania.

            Dowiedział się, że Louis jest jedynakiem i mieszka z rodzicami w domu w południowej części miasteczka, obok rodziny małej elfki Lottie. Ma przyjaciela o imieniu Ashton i w tym roku razem z nim po raz pierwszy uczestniczył w rozdawaniu prezentów. Opowiedział mu całą historię, jak wylądował u niego w ogródku. Jego ulubiony film to Strażnicy Marzeń, bo Mikołaj jest tam przedstawiony najbliżej prawdziwego oblicza, chociaż to jest względne, jak się dowiedział. Uważa „Opowieść Wigilijną” za lekturę obowiązkową dla każdego, bo święta naprawdę mają moc do zmienienia człowieka. Jego mama pracuje w elfim przedszkolu, a tata w fabryce zabawek, w dziale robiącym sondaże na rynkach krajowych, dlatego wie więcej o zwyczajach ludzi niż przeciętne elfy. Na Biegunie przez okrągły rok trwają przygotowania do świąt, _dosłownie_. Jedyne wolne chwile to luty, kiedy wszystko po poprzednich świętach zostało sprzątnięte i zakończone.

            Harry mógłby tego słuchać i słuchać; mama mu nie pozwoliła.

            - Harry, kochanie, obiecałeś zrobić ciasto – przypomniała mu, wsadzając głowę do pokoju. Dopiero w tym momencie chłopak zorientował się, jak blisko elfa siedział - ich biodra i ramiona się stykały,  a stopy co jakiś czas trącały. Było to dziwne, ale z miejsca poczuł zaufanie do elfa, brak barier między nimi.

            - Pomogę ci – zaoferował Louis.

            - Masz złamaną rękę – przypomniał mu Harry, a ten wywrócił oczami.

            - Ale to _ja_ znam tradycyjne elfie przepisy, których nie znajdziesz w żadnej książce kucharskiej na świecie.

            To przeważyło szalę i oboje zeszli do kuchni. Louis zrobił inspekcję towarów spożywczych, które mieli w domu, po czym zaczął dyktować chłopakowi, co ma po kolei robić. Harry nie śmiał nie zastosować się do czegokolwiek, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się to głupie. (A było kilka takich momentów.)

            - Twoja rodzina będzie zachwycona – zapewnił go Louis, kiedy wkładał babkę (a przynajmniej tak przypuszczał, że to babka) do piekarnika. – I tobie też to będzie smakować.

            - Zobaczymy.

            Louis udał urażonego.

            - Podważasz przepis z dziada pradziada funkcjonujący w wielu elfich rodzinach? Jak możesz?!

            Harry się roześmiał i sypnął na niego resztką mąki, która została na jego palcach po wysypaniu formy. Wygłupianie się z Louisem było takie proste… a nie znali się nawet jednego dnia.

            Pewna część jego umysłu mówiła mu, że to bardzo zły znak, ale była to bardzo mała część; reszta po prostu cieszyła się ze świąt i takiego towarzysza.

***

            - Kto w takim razie przyjdzie? – spytał Louis, kiedy pomagał Harry’emu i Gemmie nakryć do stołu.

            - Rodzice mamy – zaczął wyliczać chłopak, prostując dwa palce. – Ciotka Jess. – Trzeci. – Tom, Lou i Lux.

            - Lou? – zdziwił się. – Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem innego Louisa.

            - _Louise_ – poprawiła Gemma. – To _ona_.

            - Och. Czyli… Będzie nas dość dużo, tak?

            - Razem z tobą owszem – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Ale nie martw się, starczy dla ciebie jedzenia.

            Elf uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie jadł dużo; nie musiał. Tak było z elfami. Poprawił sobie na głowie czapkę Mikołaja, która zakrywała jego uszy, i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

            Jakieś dziesięć minut później przyjechali dziadkowie rodzeństwa (powiedzieli im, że Louis jest przyjacielem Harry’ego, który ma złą sytuację rodzinną) z ciotką Jess, a po kwadransie zjawiła się pozostała trójka.

            - Trochę się spóźniliśmy, wybaczcie – powiedziała młoda kobieta z jasnymi włosami, która weszła pierwsza. Louis pomyślał, że mogłaby być elfem. Ale zaraz po niej wszedł facet, trzymający na rękach małe dziecko.

            Louis zamarł.

            W szkole uczyli się o dzieciach, jak dopasować prezenty dla dzieciaków, które nie piszą listów, czy można zawsze spełniać dokładnie ich życzenia i tak dalej. Ludzie byli dla nich tylko pojęciem abstrakcyjnym, zupełnie odległym. Elf już poznał całą rodzinę, ale to byli ludzie dorośli… A dziecko? To zupełnie co innego.

            Kiedy dziewczynka zobaczyła Harry’ego, zaczęła się wyrywać tacie, który musiał odstawić ją na ziemię. Podbiegła ona chwiejnie do chłopaka, który przykucnął i przytulił ją.

            - Luxie! – wykrzyknął i skrzywił się, kiedy pociągnęła za mocno za jego włosy. – Jaka ty duża!

            - Widziałeś ją miesiąc temu, od tego czasu nie urosła zbyt dużo – powiedziała z uniesionymi brwiami Lou.  Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i podniósł dziewczynkę.

            - A popatrz kto tu jest! – powiedział do niej, podchodząc do stojącego z boku Louisa, który wciąż patrzył na dziecko z pomieszaniem zachwytu i zaskoczenia. – Prawdziwy świąteczny elf! Pomocnik Mikołaja! I ma na imię jak twoja mama!

            Lou pokręciła z politowaniem głową, ale wyglądała przy tym, jakby to była norma. Kobieta razem z mężem kierowała się do salonu, kiedy oni wciąż stali w przedpokoju. Elf uśmiechnął się do Lux i uniósł rękę, żeby chwycić jej drobną dłoń w dwa palce, jakby bojąc się, że ją zepsuje.

            - Witaj, młoda damo – powiedział. – Jestem Lou. A  ty?

            Ludzkie dzieci były tak bardzo inne niż elfie… Przede wszystkim, elfy dorastały bardzo szybko, a ludzie potrzebowali kilku dobrych lat, żeby wykształciła im się świadomość, a potem następnych kilkunastu, żeby dojrzeli.

            Dziewczynka spojrzała niepewnie na Harry’ego, a kiedy ten skinął głową, powiedziała cichutko „Lux”.

            - A co dostałaś dzisiaj na święta, Lux? – zapytał, z uśmiechem. Dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech.

            - Lalkę – odpowiedziała. – I misia.

            - Tak, misie to najlepsze prezenty – odparł, kiwając głową. – A podobały ci się?

            Lux pokiwała gorliwie główką, a jasne włoski się nieco zmierzwiły.

            - Harry! Chodźcie już! – zawołała mama chłopaka, więc musieli wrócić do salonu. Zajęli dwa pozostałe miejsca przy stole, a Harry nalegał, żeby zatrzymać Lux na swoich kolanach. Louis zauważył, jak bardzo był przywiązany do dziewczynki, a to spowodowało to dziwne uczucie, jakby jego serce roztapiało się w jego klatce piersiowej.

            Sam chyba za bardzo przywiązał się do Harry’ego.

***

            Kiedy dziadkowie i ciotka pojechali, a cała reszta zgromadziła się przy telewizorze, żeby zobaczyć „To właśnie miłość”, Harry wyciągnął Toma z salonu do kuchni, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Chciał to zrobić w cztery oczy, ale widząc balansujące na skraju przerażenia spojrzenie Louisa, powiedział, że też może pójść z nimi. W końcu to, o czym chciał pogadać, nie było aż tak wielkim sekretem, prawda? Chociaż Tom dziwnie patrzył na Louisa, który był niemal przyklejony do jego boku…

            - Wybrałem już wzór tatuażu – powiedział. Elf spojrzał na niego pytająco, a Tom skinął głową z uśmiechem. Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę, która miała wyraźnie zaznaczone zgięcia, jakby była wielokrotnie zaginana. Kiedy ją rozłożył, ukazał się napis „Might as well…” napisany odręcznie.

            - Chcesz mieć takim pismem? – spytał Tom, biorąc od niego kartkę, a on pokiwał głową.

            - Na biodrze. Lewym.

            Mężczyzna skinął głową i wsunął kartkę do swojej kieszeni.

            - Przyjadę w poniedziałek ze sprzętem, to to zrobimy.

            Z salonu dobiegł płacz małej Lux, więc zaalarmowany ojciec udał się tam szybko. Louis za to popatrzył ciekawie na Harry’ego.

            - Tatuaż? – zdziwił się. – Co on znaczy?

            Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, jakby nieco z zażenowaniem.

            - _Równie dobrze_ mogę być kimś, kim nie wydaje ci się, że jestem – odparł po chwili. Ten tatuaż był dla niego ważny; był rozpoznawalny na uczelni, ale ludzie mówili o nim różne rzeczy. Że jest seksoholikiem, że woli starsze kobiety… Taka chodziła o nim opinia. A równie dobrze mógłby być zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Bo takim przeciwieństwem jest.

            - A kim jesteś? – zapytał Louis, a on musiał zacisnąć wargi, żeby pomyśleć chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

            - Harrym -  powiedział wreszcie. – Po prostu Harrym. Któremu na ogródek spadają nieposłuszne Mikołajowi elfy – dodał, dźgając Louisa w bok. Elf się roześmiał, a w kącikach jego oczu zrobiły się zmarszczki. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak uroczego i gorącego zarazem.

            A potem stwierdził, że skoro uważa elfa ( _elfa!_ ) za gorącego, chyba ma problem.

***

            Louis był przekonany, że Mikołaj go znajdzie. Nawet jeśli to okrutnie zabrzmi: chociażby szukał jego martwego ciała. Szukałby go i znalazł. Dlatego elf czekał.

            Rodzina Stylesów nie wydawała się mieć nic przeciwko; szybko przyzwyczaili się do jego obecności w domu. Szczególnie Harry, którego boku nie opuszczał. Cokolwiek robili, robili razem – od sprzątania, przez słuchanie muzyki, do po prostu siedzenia i opowiadania sobie różnych rzeczy. Raz nawet chłopak zabrał go na zakupy do pobliskiego spożywczaka i to było prawie tak samo fajne, jak pierwsze spotkanie z Lux.

            Louis dowiadywał się coraz więcej o ludziach i coraz bardziej mu się podobało w ich świecie. I chociaż się za to nienawidził, w myślach prosił, żeby Mikołajowi znalezienie go zajęło jak najwięcej czasu.

***

            W poniedziałek, przeddzień sylwestra, do Harry’ego przyjechał Tom, żeby zrobić mu tatuaż. Ojczym chłopaka był w pracy, a jego mama kiedy tylko zobaczyła walizkę Toma z przyrządami do tego celu, zamknęła się z książką w swoim pokoju. Nie miała nic przeciwko tatuażom na ciele syna, ale sama myśl o sposobie ich wykonywania wywoływała u niej mdłości.

            Louis za to z ciekawością usiadł obok, kiedy Harry położył się na kanapie, unosząc koszulkę i spuszczając nieco spodnie, żeby odsłonić miejsce w którym chciał mieć tatuaż. Elf przypatrywał się uważnie czynnościom mężczyzny. A w jego głowie zaczął się rodzić pomysł.

            Kiedy Tom skończył i poinstruował Harry’ego, jak ma się zajmować tatuażem, chociaż to już wiedział (Louis widział inne tatuaże, kiedy chłopak przebierał się przy nim. Elf zapytał go o nie, a wtedy on zaczął tłumaczyć co każdy z nich oznacza. Lou nie narzekał, bo mógł patrzeć bezwstydnie na jego nagą klatkę piersiową) Louis przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, zbliżając usta do jego ucha.

            - Mogę sobie też zrobić tatuaż? – zapytał z wahaniem, a Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Elf się zaczerwienił i spojrzał pod nogi. – Tylko taki malutki. Prooszę.

            Harry nie miał serca mu odmówić. Wiedział, że pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach i za coś trzeba opłacić akademik, ale _nie mógł_ odmówić. Szczególnie czując ciepły oddech  elfa na swoim uchu. Tak, on zdecydowanie ma problem.

            - Co dokładnie chcesz? – spytał z delikatnym uśmiechem. Tom popatrzył na nich pytająco.

            - Um… Gwiazdkę. Taką malutką. Sam kontur. Na wnętrzu nadgarstka – odparł. – Jeśli to nie będzie problem.

            Tom wzruszył ramionami i dał mu jakąś kartkę.

            - Musisz pozaznaczać, czy nie masz żadnej z tych chorób i tak dalej – powiedział mu jedynie. – No i że jesteś pełnoletni i tak dalej.

            Louis wiedział, że ludzkie choroby (a właściwie żadne choroby) nie są groźne dla elfów, więc wszędzie zaznaczył „nie”, a potem złożył zamaszysty podpis, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie zauważy, że nie ma on nazwiska. (Bo po co elfom nazwiska, tak właściwie?)

            - A więc, kontur gwiazdki na nadgarstku, tak? – powtórzył jeszcze Tom, a Louis skinął głową. Usiadł obok niego i podał mu rękę.

            - Uważaj, to boli – zaznaczył Harry, ale było już za późno; kiedy igła dotknęła skóry elfa, ten skrzywił się z bólu, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Chłopak w momencie był przy nim, ściskając go jedną ręką za ramię, a drugą delikatnie za dłoń wystającą z bandaży. – Oddychaj, to nie potrwa długo.

            Louis pokiwał głową i ścisnął rękę Harry’ego. _Przeżyję_ , powtarzał sobie w myślach.

            I tak było. Tom dał mu wyraźne wskazówki co do pielęgnacji tego kawałka skóry na którym znajdował się czarny tusz, na całą resztę jego życia.

            W pewnym sensie to było niesamowite – żaden elf nie miał nigdy tatuażu, bo nie miał do tego powodu. Dekoracja swoich ciał piercingiem i tatuażami nie była ani modna, ani dobrze przyjmowana przez społeczeństwo. Więc co on chciał zrobić? Udowodnić coś innym elfom, kiedy wróci na Biegun? Nie – raczej zostawić sobie jakąś pamiątkę po pobycie wśród ludzi.

            - Dlaczego gwiazdka? – spytał Harry później tego dnia, kiedy Tom już się zebrał i wyjechał, a on zapłacił za oba tatuaże.

            - Bo w Gwiazdkę spadłem na twój ogródek – odparł Louis z uśmiechem. – Nie myśl, że to jest coś, o czym łatwo zapomnę.

            Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, bo on też wiedział, że nie zapomni tych dni spędzonych z elfem.

***

            Gemma wyjechała już kilka dni temu, a tego popołudnia, 31 grudnia, Anne i Robin wyjechali na imprezę sylwestrową ze znajomymi. Co zostawiało Harry’ego samego w domu. Już dawno zaprosił do siebie swoich przyjaciół, ale teraz miał ochotę wszystko odwołać. Wystarczyłoby mu towarzystwo Louisa, byłby z niego zupełnie zadowolony.

            Chodziło o to, że z Louisem, którego też mógł zaliczyć jako przyjaciela, było zupełnie inaczej. Zachowywał się inaczej niż Zayn, Liam czy Michael, ale sam Harry też zachowywał się przy nim inaczej niż przy nich. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że Harry’emu tak _troszeczkę_ się Louis podobał… Bardziej o to, że rozmawiało się z nim zupełnie inaczej. Nie wiedział, czym jest Harlem Shake czy „Przyjaciele”, ale był chętny do poznania tego wszystkiego – a do tego sam wiedział bardzo dużo na temat uczuć i tym podobnych rzeczy.

            A mimo to słowo się rzekło i już tego wieczora w jego domu zjawili się jego przyjaciele, którzy z zaskoczeniem i małym dystansem odnosili się do Louisa, który w ich towarzystwie zrobił się bardziej cichy i wycofany.

            - Czemu nie wziąłeś Nialla? – spytał Harry Zayna, kiedy później Michael i Liam grali kolejny mecz w Fifę.

            - Nie stać go było na samolot jeszcze w tym okresie poświątecznym – odparł. – Kiedy bilety stanieją po nowym roku, przyleci, ale już od razu jak się zaczną znów zajęcia – wyjaśnił. Harry pokiwał głową.

            - W sumie szkoda. Ale zostanie nam więcej piwa – dodał z prowokującym uśmiechem, a jego przyjaciel walnął go łokciem w bok.

            - Zamknij się! – wykrzyknął Zayn. - Nie będę miał kogo pocałować o północy!

            Oczy Harry’ego same przeniosły się na chwilę na Louisa obserwującego mecz na ekranie telewizora. To nie było zamierzone, one same to zrobiły. Naprawdę.

            - Harry, kim on jest? – zapytał ciszej jego przyjaciel. – Bo nie kupuję tego kitu z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

            Chłopak przygryzł wargę, po czym wypuścił powietrze i pokręcił głową.

            - Nie uwierzysz mi.

            - Harry…

            - Mówię prawdę. Nie uwierzysz mi.

            - No to spróbuj, a ja zadecyduję, czy ci uwierzyć.

            Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

            - To elf który wypadł z sań świętego Mikołaja na mój ogródek.

            Zayn uniósł brwi.

            - A tak naprawdę?

            Harry roześmiał się, nieco sztucznie, mając nadzieję, że uniknie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Na całe szczęście Liam wygrał mecz i teraz była kolej, żeby Zayn z nim zagrał. Chłopak rzucił przyjacielowi ostatnie spojrzenie i przysiadł się do Louisa. Wskazał na pełną butelkę w jego rękach.

            - Czemu nie pijesz? – zapytał. Elf spojrzał na złocisty płyn i zmarszczył nos.

            - Niezbyt mi to podchodzi – powiedział. – Poza tym, u nas nie ma takich rzeczy. Więc… Nie wiem, jak to by na mnie wpłynęło. Wolę nie eksperymentować.

            Harry pokiwał wyrozumiale głową i spojrzał na zegar.

            - Chłopaki! – zawołał, zrywając się z miejsca. – Za dziesięć minut północ! Bierzemy fajerwerki i na ogródek! – zarządził. Jego przyjaciele zatrzymali grę i rzucili się do przedpokoju, gdzie zostawili torby ze sztucznymi ogniami, po czym zaczęli wszystko przygotowywać, żeby wypuścić je, kiedy wybije północ.

            - Chodź, Lou – powiedział, łapiąc za nadgarstek elfa, który nie bardzo wiedział co ma robić. Kiedy stali już na dworze, marznąc nieco  i wpatrując się w zegarek Harry’ego, widzieli i słyszeli fajerwerki tych, których zegarki się spieszyły. W końcu jednak mogli rozpocząć odliczanie.

            - Dziesięć!

            Louis zadrżał z chłodu.

            - Dziewięć!

            Elf spojrzał na Harry’ego.

            - Osiem!

            Do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł – dość ryzykowny, ale czemu nie.

            - Siedem!

            Przysunął się trochę bliżej.

            - Sześć!

            I jeszcze kroczek.

            - Pięć!

            Ich biodra się stykały.

            - Cztery!

            Louis odwrócił się do niego przodem.

            - Trzy!

            Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego w górę.

            - Dwa!

            Zignorował pytające spojrzenie.

            - Jeden!

            Wspiął się na palce i pocałował Harry’ego.

            Na samym początku chłopak był zaskoczony – bo kto by nie był. Ale kiedy Louis odsunął się od niego, patrząc z wahaniem, jakby miał zaraz przeprosić za swój czyn, Harry położył jedną dłoń na jego policzku, a drugą na karku i pochylając się, tym razem to on pocałował jego.

            Michael i Liam zrobili „uuu”, śmiejąc się potem przyjaźnie, a Zayn odwrócił smutno wzrok i spojrzał na fajerwerki wypuszczane przez ludzi z okolicy.

            - Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Harry – życzył mu elf, kiedy się wreszcie rozdzielili, a chłopak się tylko roześmiał, przyciągając go do uścisku.

            - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou – wyszeptał.

***

            Następnego ranka (a raczej popołudnia, bo zbliżała się godzina druga) Louisa obudził dźwięk dzwonków. Początkowo myślał, że to w śnie, więc tylko zacisnął mocniej oczy i podciągnął kołdrę, która zsunęła się z niego. Kiedy jednak usłyszał je po raz drugi, jego powieki szybko się uniosły i wyplątując się z pościeli podbiegł do okna, o mało co nie przewracając się o leżącego na podłodze Harry’ego. Złapał mocno parapet, kiedy pochylił się, dotykając nosem szyby.

            Na mieniącym się od szronu trawniku stały niewielkie sanie, do których zaprzęgnięte były dwa renifery. Siedział w nich starszy mężczyzna w brzydkim świątecznym swetrze i elf, którzy patrzyli w to konkretne okno, a kiedy go ujrzeli, pomachali do niego. Louis uniósł rękę i pokazał coś na migi (sam nie wiedział co), po czym przykląkł przy Harrym i potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

            - Haz, wstawaj! Mikołaj tu jest! – zawołał z podekscytowaniem. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego zaspanym i niezbyt rozumiejącym wzrokiem i wtedy Louis stracił swój cały entuzjazm.

            To oznacza, że teraz straci Harry’ego. I to najprawdopodobniej tak bezpowrotnie.

            - Mikołaj? – spytał chłopak. – To znaczy, że wrócisz do domu? – Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarł sobie oczy. Elf zacisnął wargi i pokiwał głową. Harry przez chwilę siedział, czekając, aż do jego skacowanego umysłu powrócą wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy, a kiedy to się stało, sam zrobił smutną minę. – A musisz?

            - Chyba tak – westchnął Louis. – Pamiętaj, też mam rodziców, którzy się o mnie martwią – powiedział. – I przyjaciół.

            - Zostań – jęknął chłopak, a elf się roześmiał i odgarnął niesforne loki z jego czoła.

            - Chciałbym. Ale to chyba moja jedyna szansa.

            Po chwili rozważań Harry pokiwał głową i wstał ze swojego posłania.

            - W takim razie nie trać czasu – powiedział. – Chodźmy na dół.

            Louis skinął głową i zaczął się przebierać w swoje stare, elfie ubrania, a Harry kulturalnie się odwrócił. Korzystając z tego, że chłopak nie patrzył, Louis założył swój sweter na pożyczoną od niego koszulkę Ramones, żeby zachować przynajmniej taką cząstkę Harry’ego.

            Chłopak uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył go w czerwonych spodniach i zielonym płaszczyku. Jego włosy odsłaniały spiczaste uszy i nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie dotknąć ich jeszcze raz.

            Zeszli razem na dół, gdzie w salonie Michael chrapał na kanapie, a Zayn i Liam stali przy drzwiach na taras patrząc niemo na widok przed nimi.

            - Przepraszam bardzo – powiedział Harry, odpychając ich, by otworzyć drzwi. Do pokoju wtargnęło chłodne powietrze, a on razem z Louisem wyszli na dwór.

            Z sań wyskoczył blondwłosy elf i podbiegł do Louisa, niemal zwalając go z nóg kiedy rzucił się go przytulić.

            - LOU! – wykrzyknął elf, a ten się roześmiał radośnie.

            - ASH! – zawołał, po czym jęknął cicho, bo przyjaciel przytulił się do niego za mocno, zgniatając jego złamaną rękę. Odsunął się więc i obejrzał go od stóp do głów.

            - Myślałem, że już nie żyjesz! A tu tylko małe zadrapanie – zażartował. – A teraz chodź! Twoi rodzice byli strasznie zmartwieni, a Lottie już w ogóle! – Ashton złapał go pod ramię i pociągnął w kierunku sań. Elf odwrócił się i spojrzał na stojącego w miejscu Harry’ego, patrzącego na niego smutno. Wyrwał się Ashtonowi i wrócił do niego.

            - Kiedyś cię jeszcze odwiedzę – powiedział, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Chłopak pokiwał głową.

            - Obiecujesz? – spytał. Jedyną odpowiedzią elfa był krótki pocałunek w usta. Nie chcąc przeciągać pobiegł do sań, zszokowanego Ashtona i uśmiechniętego pod wąsem Mikołaja. Kiedy wzbijali się w powietrze, jeszcze do niego pomachał, ale Harry nie miał siły nawet unieść ręki.

            Więc, tak jakby, to był koniec. Był pierwszy stycznia, początek nowego roku, a dla Harry’ego coś się właśnie skończyło. I nawet nie wiedział, jak to nazwać, co było jeszcze gorsze.

***

            Liam spojrzał na Zayna szeroko otwartymi oczami.

            - Kurwa, gdzie ty kupiłeś to wczorajsze zioło? Bo przysięgam, jeszcze nic nie działało tak mocno.

            Zayn tylko pokręcił głową. Okej, Harry miał wtedy rację z tym, że mu nie uwierzy. Bo nawet jak miał to przed swoimi oczami, i tak miał z tym trudności.

***

            Harry nienawidził wiosny. I wcale nie dlatego, że oznaczało to koniec zimy, nieodwołalny niezapisany zakaz śpiewania kolęd i świątecznych piosenek, chwalenia się świątecznymi prezentami, początek obrzydliwych roztopów…

            No dobra, to właśnie dlatego Harry nienawidził wiosny. A jeszcze bardziej go wkurzało to, że wszyscy wydawali się być wtedy tak radośni i zakochani.

            Dajmy na ten przykład Zayna i Nialla: byli jeszcze bardziej nierozłączni niż zwykle. Serio, czasem opuszczali zajęcia, żeby po prostu się spotkać. Albo Liam i Michael: częściej chodzili do klubów, mieli o wiele lepszy humor, co chwilę można było ich zobaczyć piszących z jakimiś dziewczynami, które poznali poprzedniej nocy, a o których zapomną za tydzień.

            Harry więc siedział przez większość czasu w swoim pokoju, wciąż słuchając świątecznych playlist i oglądając świąteczne filmy. Nie, żeby się komuś do tego przyznał. I wcale nie miał żadnych powodów, żeby to robić.

            Chodziło o to, że ten tydzień spędzony z Louisem wydawał się być już tak odległy, jakby to było w innym życiu i jednocześnie tak krótki jak mgnienie oka, jakby się w ogóle nie zdarzył. Najgorsze było to, że mimo iż chłopak wciąż o nim myślał, jego twarz zaczynała się zamazywać w jego umyśle.

            To bolało.

            Dlatego znów odmówił, kiedy przyjaciele chcieli wyciągnąć go do kina na jakiś film, bodajże „Dallas Buyers Club”, po zajęciach.

            - Harry! – jęknął Niall, robiąc smutną minę. – Już tak dawno z nami nigdzie nie wyszedłeś!

            - Zachowujesz się jak jakaś nastolatka z tumblrem – dodał Zayn, przepuszczając swojego chłopaka w drzwiach, kiedy wychodzili z budynku, w którym mieli zajęcia. – Odmawiająca wyjścia z domu, żeby się poślinić oglądając zdjęcia Benedicta Cumbercośtam.

            - Nieprawda! – zaprotestował chłopak, chociaż to było _bardzo_ bliskie prawdy. Tyle że on preferował Toma Hiddlestona.

            Na całe szczęście Zayn porzucił temat, widząc dziwną minę Liama, który czekał na nich przed budynkiem.

            - Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – powiedział bardzo pozytywnie Niall.

            - Dzięki – mruknął chłopak. – Ale w sumie masz rację – powiedział, patrząc znacząco na Harry’ego i wskazał coś za sobą. Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i najpierw nie zauważył nic dziwnego poza jakimś facetem chodzącym z rozłożonymi szeroko rękami po niskim murku.

            Dopiero kiedy ten się odwracał, żeby zacząć spacer w drugą stronę, chłopak zobaczył jego twarz. I naprawdę nie wiedział, jakie emocje go opanowały w tym momencie.

            - Harry? – spytał podejrzliwie Niall, kiedy ten zaczął iść w stronę tamtego faceta. Chłopak go zignorował i jeszcze przyspieszył kroku.

            - Lou! – zawołał, będąc już kawałek od niego. Elf zachwiał się, przestraszony tym nagłym okrzykiem, a Harry dopadł go akurat w tym momencie, żeby go przytrzymać.

            Louis spojrzał na niego z góry i na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.

            - Hazza! – ucieszył się i zeskoczył z murku. Wciąż się do niego uśmiechał, a chłopak nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. To było jak spełnienie tych wszystkich fantazji o tym, że Louis wracał do świata ludzi, do niego. Był tym troszkę przytłoczony. Mimo to bezwiednie uniósł kąciki ust do góry, bo widok elfa nie mógł spowodować innej reakcji.

            - Co tu robisz? – spytał po prostu chłopak. Elf uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a zmarszczki przy jego oczach zrobiły się wyraźniejsze.

            - Mikołaj stwierdził, że za bardzo zaczęliśmy się zajmować świętami, za bardzo ignorujemy życie codzienne. Więc ja i Ash zostaliśmy wysłani tutaj, żeby obserwować ludzką codzienność – wyjaśnił. Kiedy zobaczył, że Harry rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu drugiego elfa, on tylko pokręcił głową. – Nie ma go tu, urządza nam nasze mieszkanie.

            - Mieszkanie?

            - Wynajęte. Takie malutkie coś tu, na kampusie.

            - Skąd… - Harry nie chciał zabrzmieć źle, ale musiał o to zapytać. – Skąd wiedzieliście, że tu będę? W sensie, że tu studiuję? I jakie zajęcia mam?

            - Mówiłeś mi, gdzie studiujesz – odparł Louis. – A poza tym, czy to ważne? – spytał, robiąc mały krok w jego stronę. – Mikołaj ma swoje sposoby – dodał i mrugnął. Harry się roześmiał.

            - Okej, okej, więcej nie pytam. – Chłopak uniósł ręce. – Czyli będziecie tu mieszkać, tak? A co z… - wskazał na uszy elfa, wyłaniające się spomiędzy jego włosów.

            - Będziemy udawać szaleńców, którzy zrobili sobie operację – wyjaśnił prosto. – A zresztą czekam tu już od godziny i nikt mnie o to nie zapytał. Tylko Liam patrzył na mnie _baaardzo_ dziwnym wzrokiem.

            Harry obejrzał się przez ramię, by popatrzyć na jego przyjaciół, którzy bezwstydnie się na nich gapili, rozmawiając cicho.

            - Taaak… - mruknął chłopak, odwracając się z powrotem, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. – Więc, jak widzę, z ręką już wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, wskazując na nią. Elf pokiwał głową, ale uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. – Hej, co się stało? – spytał Harry od razu, pochylając się, żeby złapać spuszczony w dół wzrok Louisa. Chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł jego głowę.

            - Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest zbytnie narzucanie się – wymamrotał w końcu Louis. – Mam na myśli to, że tu przyjechaliśmy… I na ciebie czekałem… Bo wiesz, tak trochę…

            Harry mu przerwał; nie chciał tego słyszeć.

            - To nie jest żadne narzucanie się, Lou. Wiesz, że od tego dnia, kiedy wróciłeś na Biegun, nie przestałem się zastanawiać czy dotrzymasz obietnicy? Czekałem, aż znów mnie odwiedzisz, ale bałem się, że zrobisz to dopiero na następne święta.

            Louis przestał uciekać wzrokiem i jego niebieskie oczy spotkały się z zielonymi tęczówkami chłopaka.

            - Naprawdę?

            Harry pokiwał głową.

            - Naprawdę – potwierdził. Na usta Louisa powrócił uśmiech, kiedy z radością przytulił się do chłopaka, pocierając nosem jego szyję. Po dłuższej chwili odstąpił na krok i Harry mógł zobaczyć, że jego oczy świecą się niczym lampki choinkowe, co uczyniło jego twarz jeszcze piękniejszą.

            Harry miał nadzieję, że ten stan rzeczy nie zmieni się przez bardzo długi czas.


End file.
